


Poker Night

by IisPirate



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Nick, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Submission, sub!Ellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IisPirate/pseuds/IisPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has some guys over for a round of poker. He has El in his room, ready for him whenever he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

"Bed" Nick ordered almost as soon as he stepped in the door.  
Ellis nodded, "yessir" he mumbled as he quickly turned off the TV. He hurried off to the bedroom and onto the bed.   
A minute later Nick stepped in. "Strip" he ordered and the submissive man obeyed, getting off his clothes quickly.  
"On your back, legs spread, arms above your head." He walked over to his toy cupboard while El got into perfect position. He returned a moment later with handcuffs, two lengths of rope, a gag and a plug. The young mechanic looked over each item and bit his lip, earning an amused smirk from Nick. A moment later he was cuffed to the headboard and his legs tied apart. "Comfortable?" Nick asked running a finger affectionately over El's collar and the younger man whimpered. That question told him he'd be here for a while.   
"Yessir" he affirmed softly and his master smiled.   
"Good" he murmured and kissed him softly, "open." El opened his mouth and willingly accepted the ball gag. "Good boy" he praised. "Now, tonight I'm having the guys over for a round of poker and I want you ready for me whenever I want you tonight." El blinked once up at him and he understood. "Don't worry pet" he assured, though it was unnecessary, he knew El trusted him. "I won't share you, they won't even know you're here," he smirked "but I will. Tied, helpless and desperate for me."  
His pet moaned, muffled through the gag, the very words getting him hard already. "So eager," he murmured. "I want you open for me pet" he said softly and held up the plug. It was a new one, unfamiliar to El, it wasn't too big, though not at all small either. He watched as Nick coated it in lube and gasped through his gag as it was pressed to his opening.   
Nick smirked and pushed it in quickly, smirk growing at his pets muffled cry as it was forced in without prep. Despite the look of pain Nick knew he loved it, they had done this sort of thing enough times that Nick knew what his lover liked and what he didn't.   
"This is a new one pet," he spoke softly, he pulled a small remote out of his pocket and El's eyes widened, "I told you, I want you eager for me, desperate." He turned the plug on to a low vibration and Ellis groaned. Nick leaned down and kissed the spot behind his ear, earning a shudder from the younger man. "Don't come pet" he growled lowly and the hick whimpered.   
A knock sounded at the outside door and Nick grinned, the night was about to begin. "Looks like the boys are here" and with that he walked out, locking the door behind him.   
The gambler stood for a moment outside the bedroom door, he turned the plug up a setting and heard a muffled gasp through the door, and he smirked as he walked to the front door and opened it, letting his gambling buddies inside. 

"Where's Ellis tonight?" One of them asked as they headed down to the basement where Nick’s poker room was set up.   
Ellis had varying roles on nights like these, sometimes playing barmaid, serving them food and drinks through the night, sometimes playing pet, kneeling at Nicks feet on the end of his leash for the duration of the night and occasionally just playing, he wasn't great at poker but he enjoyed it. The boys knew Nick loved El and were respectful towards him no matter what his role was, but tonight, Nick wanted his pet to himself.   
"He won't be joining us" Nick answered.   
"That's a shame" one of the others said, knowing Nick well enough not to ask why. 

As they played, Nick fiddled with the setting of the vibrating plug, turning it up a setting every time he won a hand and down one every time he lost. He was a skilled player but so were the men he was playing against, though he won enough to tease, torment and torture his lover. He lost enough to give him breaks and make it humanly possible for his hick not to come without permission and after an hour or so he excused himself and went up to the bedroom. 

"Hello my love" he greeted softly as he walked in and Ellis looked up at his master desperately, writhing in his bonds. Earning a smirk.   
Mercifully he moved over, took the plug out and gave Ellis a moment to calm down a little.   
The younger man closed his eyes and a moment later he felt the gambler lightly kiss his eyelids. It was a gentle moment before what the hick knew would be anything but.   
And he was right; Nick pounded into him mercilessly until he came but replaced the plug without uttering a word to permit El's release. He kissed him lightly on the cheek and returned to the game, the image of his lover writhing desperately under him fresh in his mind. 

El whimpered as Nick once again locked the door behind him. He was borderline painfully hard, though it wasn't a struggle to hold back his release. Denying his orgasm was something Nick did frequently, so he'd had enough practice and could take a lot. He didn't mind it, no matter how desperate he got the resulting orgasm was always worth it, Nick made sure of that.   
He gasped as he felt the vibrations of the plug intensify. He couldn't figure out any order or pattern to when it was changed. Although Nick was smarter and El was thoroughly distracted. Or perhaps he was being completely random, El didn't know, but it meant he couldn't anticipate the changes. Not that that would help, he supposed as he whimpered though his gag at the loss when the vibrations were turned almost all the way off. He squirmed, trying to find some friction or movement, anything.   
He cried out when it was suddenly turned right back up and groaned at the incredible feeling it caused. 

He didn't know how long he was there before Nick returned, but by the time he did Ellis was eager to be fucked, like Nick wanted him to be. However, when he approached, he ignored the plug completely and removed his gag instead.   
El moved his sore jaw before looking up at Nick questioningly. "Whut're ya-" he started but Nick hushed him. He kissed him deeply and forcefully for a moment before pulling back with a hungry smirk.   
"Lie very still for me pet and open your mouth."  
El gasped but quickly did as he was told. He was rewarded for his obedience with Nicks cock shoved into his mouth. His Master fucked his mouth forcefully. El's throat was raw and sore but he loved every minute of having his mouth and throat abused by his Master. Nick came with a grunt and obediently El held it in his mouth until the older man gave him permission to swallow, praising him softly. He left the gag off when he left to go back to the game. 

Down in the basement the other players were curious to learn what their friend was doing with his lover, having figured out by now why he kept leaving and returning with a satisfied smirk. Nick refused to tell them, unsurprisingly. As he left one more time an hour or so later, he told them that this would be the last time. 

El looked up as Nick entered the room once more and locked the door behind him. He moved over and uncuffed his hands and untied his legs. The young Georgian wasn't sure why he did this. He didn't think the night was over, he hadn't heard anyone leave. Although he was too focused on the vibrations and trying not to come that he wouldn't hear them no matter how loud they were. But Nick made his motivations clear as he turned El over, onto his knees and removed the tortuous vibrating device from his ass. 

His face forced into the pillow and his ass in the air, Nick fucked him slow and hard. He felt him move deeper with each thrust until he hit his prostate. Oh god that felt good, he cried out at the sensation.   
Nick fucked him like this for what seemed like hours. El was desperate to come but Nick refused to let him. The young sub struggled not to come with every thrust of Nick’s large cock into his tight hole. He moaned in pleasure as his lover came deep into him and groaned as still he was not allowed his release. 

He expected Nick to simply pull out of him and return to his poker game. He whimpered softly at the prospect, desperate for release, but he said nothing. He wanted to please his Master. To his surprise, when Nick pulled out he didn't leave without a word like before. Instead he gripped El's hips and turned him over onto his back, legs still spread wide for him. Gently Nick pressed two fingers into his abused hole and began to slowly finger fuck him. The desperate hick writhed and moaned beneath him.   
He had barely gotten started before his pet began to beg as holding back his release became too difficult to handle. Though Nick could watch his lover moan and writhe and beg like that for hours, he took mercy on him. He ran a hand along the length of his young lovers cock and muttered softly, "come for me mio tesoro."

At these words El cried out his husbands name as he came hard, arching off the bed. His vision went white as he rode out the incredible orgasm. He came down from his high, grinning tiredly at his Master. 

"Ti amo mio tesoro" Nick murmured. "Bella mia cagna, ti amo bella mio teroro." He leaned down and kissed the young hick softly as he drifted off to sleep. "Ti amo Ellis."

**Author's Note:**

> The Italian at the end may not be perfect, I only used google translate. This is what it's supposed to say; "I love you my pet, my beautiful bitch, I love you, my beautiful pet, I love you Ellis"
> 
> This is my first smut fic so tell me what you think, be honest so I can improve.


End file.
